


Redefining the Undefined

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor and Rose are forced to act as a married couple in order to rent out a hotel room, many misunderstandings and misconceptions are worked through as their relationship is given a more definitive label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefining the Undefined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).



A shrill siren split the air, causing Rose to nearly drop the weather divinator she had been admiring.

“What’s going on?” she asked, watching as the vendors closed up their stalls and as the rest of the shoppers quickly began scattering.

The Doctor had piloted them to Terridem XII for a relaxing day of sightseeing and shopping. He had gone off to find parts for the TARDIS, leaving her to interact with the humanoid locals and peruse the other market stalls. However, only a half hour after they’d separated, sirens stared blaring and the people started running away, not stopping even as Rose asked what was happening.

She quickly scanned the busy market street, trying to find the Doctor. She finally found him—heard him, rather. He was shouting for her, and she let the sound of his voice lead her further into the mass of panicking people.

“Rose, we have to go,” the Doctor said urgently when they’d found each other.

He grabbed her elbow and began tugging her into town. She yelped as another large hand wrapped around her other elbow and tugged her away from the Doctor.

“You still need to pay for that, sweetheart,” a large, balding man sneered. “Bazoolium ain’t cheap.”

“Here, here,” the Doctor said impatiently, thrusting a credit stick at him and wrenching the vendor’s hand from Rose’s arm. “Rose, we gotta go!”

She quickly pocketed the trinket and allowed herself to be led through the throng of running people.

“What’s happening?” Rose asked, but then a loud rumble of thunder cracked the air and made the ground vibrate beneath her feet.

“Come on!” he shouted, sprinting faster through the town as the skies darkened with every passing moment.

Within a few seconds, a fat, cold raindrop hit the top of her head, then another landed on their clasped hands, and another in her ear, until the clouds opened up and rain was splattering all around them. Very cold, icy rain. The drops stung her skin where they landed and created reddish welts.

“Doctor, the rain…”

“Yes, I know!” he hissed. “We need shelter. Come _on_!”

He pulled her through the downpour until his eyes finally lit upon signs for a hotel. He dragged Rose under the awning and turned to her with his sonic in hand.

“What is this, acid rain?” Rose asked as she rubbed at her pink skin.

“Basic, actually,” the Doctor muttered absently as he waved his sonic around her to neutralize the chemical burns.

Rose sighed in relief as the stinging stopped, but once it did, she finally realized how cold she was. The temperature had plummeted and she was soaked from head to toe.

“Can’t you use the sonic to dry our clothes?” Rose asked impatiently, clenching her teeth shut as her jaw began to tremble with the cold.

“Not while you’re wearing them,” he said apologetically. “The sonic wouldn’t be able to distinguish from the water molecules of the rain versus the water molecules in your body, and I’d really rather not vaporize the water in your body, ta.”

Rose grumbled under her breath before suggesting they go in and rent a room for the night.

“Right, before we go in, you need to know that this lot are more reserved than your time. Bit of a throwback to the twentieth century, unfortunately,” the Doctor explained, snagging her wrist before she wandered inside. “Only married couples are allowed to rent a room in a hotel. And I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but we won’t be able to get back to the TARDIS tonight, not while it’s still raining, so we’ll have to book a room here together.”

“It’s fine,” Rose said. “I’m bloody freezing, and right now I’d say I’m married to just about anyone if it got me to a warm shower.”

A dark look crossed the Doctor’s face before he composed it once more, took her hand, and tugged her inside. It wasn’t much warmer inside the hotel’s lobby, and Rose finally realized it was because the sudden summer storm had knocked out the town’s electricity.

“Bloody brilliant,” Rose growled, pulling her soaked sweater closer to herself in vain attempt to trap her body heat.

The Doctor grimaced in sympathy and tugged her to the front desk.

“Hello!” he said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Rose’s waist. She shivered, and she wasn’t sure that it wasn’t entirely due to of her soaking wet clothes. She nuzzled closer to him, both for his warmth and because he just smelled so bloody good. “The missus and I’ll be needing a room for the night.”

The receptionist smiled brightly at the Doctor and Rose.

“Of course! Though I should warn you, the power is out at the moment. We’ve got a crew coming to try and restore it, but in this weather, it might take a bit of time.”

“Oh, that’s all right!” the Doctor said cheerfully, and Rose wanted to smack the smile off his face.

“Marriage certificate, please?” the receptionist asked, glancing between the two of them.

“Right here,” the Doctor said, pulling out his psychic paper. “The Doctor and Rose Tyler. Married on Earth on March 4th. Came here for a bit of a holiday. Anniversary gift. Two years we’ve been togeth—er, _married_ , now. Best two years of my life.”

The Doctor pressed his lips to Rose’s hair, delighting in the smell and taste of her, but he cursed himself for his impulsiveness when she tensed away from him and gasped. _Stupid Doctor_ , he chastised, forcing himself to continue smiling stiffly, even as his muscles itched to jump away from Rose to give her the space she so obviously wanted.

“How lovely!” the receptionist said, handing them a room card. “How lucky you both must be!”

The Doctor glanced down at Rose, and noticed her pink cheeks and her own forced smile. He sighed heavily, his hearts sinking. Rose never denied him affection before, she even seemed to enjoy it…but perhaps she was just humoring him?

_No,_ he told himself firmly. She had to harbor some sort of fondness for him. While he desperately wished she wanted him in the way he wanted her, he wouldn’t—couldn’t—hold it against her. She was far too precious to him to be driven away because he couldn’t keep his feelings to himself.

“Down the corridor, last room to the left,” the receptionist said, interrupting the Doctor’s inner turmoil.

“Thanks!”

The Doctor kept his arm around Rose’s waist until they were out of sight from the receptionist, and he dropped his arms back to his sides awkwardly. The continued walking in a suffocating silence until they found their room. The Doctor swung open the door to reveal a very Spartan room, with cold gray walls, a simple desk, and just one bed, barely large enough to fit two adult humanoids.

_Great_.

“Anyway to get any heat?” Rose asked, rubbing at her arms. Water sluiced wetly from the fabric of her sweater and dripped onto the floor.

“Not until the electricity comes back on,” he said regretfully. “I’m so sorry, Rose.”

“Yeah, ‘course you are,” she mumbled. “I need to get out of these wet clothes.”

“What?” he squeaked, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as his eyes skated up the length of her body. The fabric clung to her body, leaving little to the imagination.

“My clothes are wet,” she repeated. “And cold. I don’t fancy getting frostbite in the middle of summer, ta.”

Rose peeled off her jumper, shivering as her damp skin was exposed to the chilly air. She waited for a lecture about weather patterns and climates or the average temperatures of the moons of Jupiter compared to the asteroid they were currently visiting, but she was surprised to hear nothing but a choking sound. She turned to the Doctor, and blushed furiously when she saw him staring unashamedly at her with his mouth gaping open and his eyes wider than she’d ever seen them.

She coughed in embarrassment, and crossed her arms in front of her very wet, very see-through white vest. He blinked rapidly for a few moments before a deep flush reddened his cheeks and neck. He mumbled a few words that may or may not have been English as he turned on the spot, his wet trainers squeaking on the hardwood floor.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“S’okay,” Rose said breathlessly, trying to forget the heat of his gaze on her body as she shucked her jeans onto the growing pile of wet clothes. _He’s just like any other bloke_ , she thought bitterly. _No reason to get your knickers in a knot. He’d never want anything more with a stupid chav off the Estates._

“Is your vest wet?” the Doctor suddenly asked.

“A bit, yeah,” she admitted.

“Here.”

Rose watched in confusion as he started shedding his layers. He draped his long overcoat over a chair to dry, and placed his suit jacket on the door handle. He swiftly undid the buttons of his Oxford before shrugging it from his shoulders, leaving him in his own white vest, and turning around towards Rose.

Rose felt her blush seep down her neck as his mouth slackened once more and his eyes darted from her chest to her face with a rapidity that left her dizzy.

“Uhm, here. Should be dry. Don’t want you catching a cold. Not that you can literally catch a cold just from _being_ cold. Just an old wives’ tale.”

“Thanks,” Rose interrupted, tugging the warm, dry shirt from his fingers.

He quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets and dutifully turned his back to her once more. He shivered as he heard the scrape of fabric against skin, then a dull, wet thud, and the scrap of fabric on skin once more.

“Okay, I’m decent.”

He spun back around, and she most certainly was _not_ decent. His mouth went inexplicably dry at the sight of her in his shirt. The tails of the shirt were tickling the skin of her bare upper thighs, and bugger it all, he was staring again.

“Right!” he said, willing his voice to drop back down an octave. “You should get some sleep.”

“What about you?” Rose asked as she walked to the bed. She tugged down the sheets and crawled beneath them, and the Doctor most definitely did not stare at her knicker-clad bum.

“Oh, don’t need much sleep, me!” he exclaimed, putting on a bright smile as he tried to shove away the thought of sharing such a small space with a half-naked Rose.

“If you say so,” Rose murmured, burrowing into the pillows and tucking the blankets under her chin. “Night, Doctor.”

“Nuh-night, Rose,” he whispered, his heart flooding with fondness.

He allowed himself the luxury of watching her for a few more moments before he turned away and plopped into the chair in front of the desk. _Now what?_ He kicked off his sodden trainers and socks, and wanted to take off his wet trousers, but knew that would be a horribly unwise decision.

A half hour passed in silence, and the Doctor knew Rose still hadn’t fallen asleep. He listened as she shuffled around in the bed for the fifth time in as many minutes.

“All right?” he asked, glancing towards her.

“Can’t get warm,” she mumbled, and the Doctor watched the lump of her body get smaller as she curled in on herself.

The Doctor made a snap decision he knew he would probably regret, but when he heard Rose grumble and shift around again, he decided the consequences could sod off for the night.

“Budge up,” he said, fumbling with the clasp of his trousers.

“What are you doing?” Rose squeaked, the tips of her ears going red.

“Uhm, sharing body heat?” The Doctor cleared his throat. “Sharing body heat. Can’t have your toes freezing off. Now scoot over.”

Rose rolled over to give him a bit of privacy, but she still couldn’t quite suppress her shudder when she heard the slide of a zip being lowered and the whisper of fabric sliding off skin.

The Doctor bit the inside of his cheek to try and rein in his emotions and his hormones. He damped the receptor sites for the various hormones and neurotransmitters ravaging his body in hopes that he would be able to keep from ravishing Rose.

He slowly crawled into bed beside her, shuddering as he came into contact with the heat she’d managed to generate on her own. He tucked the blankets tightly around them, nestling them in their own cocoon, as he tentatively molded his body around hers.

She was tense in his arms, which only served to make him tense. This was a horrible idea, and now he’d made Rose uncomfortable, and his brain worked frantically to figure out how to clear the air.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, feeling wretched that they were caught up in that storm and that she’d had to pretend to be his wife in order for them to receive shelter. “I should’ve realized a storm was brewing. The air was too clean. I’m so sorry I took us to an era where only married couples are allowed to be seen together in public. I meant for this to be a relaxing trip after that parallel world… I’m so sorry, Rose. If there were any other way than for us to be married…”

“It’s fine,” Rose huffed, tensing away from him. “I get it. It was just pretend. We’re not married. We’re not a couple. You don’t have to explain anything or apologize. I get it. You don’t do this sort of thing anyway, especially not with someone like me.”

“What do you mean, ‘someone like you’?” he asked, confused by her inflection.

“Never mind,” Rose said wearily, tugging the blankets over her ears. “I’m tired.”

“No, wait,” he said helplessly, trying to understand what she meant. Didn’t she realize what an honor it would be to be her husband? She must know… “Rose, wait.”

“I’m tired,” she repeated firmly. “Goodnight, Doctor.”

Her tone left no room for arguments, and he reluctantly dropped it, but made a mental note to explain himself more fully when she woke up. Hopefully in the several hours she would be asleep, he would be able to conjure the right words to assuage any fears and doubts Rose might have.

She was still far too stiff in his arms, too stiff to accomplish sleep. His hands unthinkingly dropped to her belly and began tracing gentle circles with his thumb, hoping to calm her. Her muscles jumped as she sucked in a sharp breath. He was just about to yank his hand away and roll out of bed because he had bollocksed this all up beyond belief, when she let out a sigh and relaxed back into him.

He let out his own breath of relief and continued to stroke his thumb across her shirt. Well, across _his_ shirt.

Something warm settled into his belly at the memory of how incredibly sexy she looked in his shirt. Well, he thought she looked sexy no matter what she was wearing. But that particular shade of blue looked lovely against her skin, and for her skin to be touching the same fabric that had touched his skin… He shuddered as he remembered the long, creamy expanse of her legs disappearing under the hem of his Oxford.

He bit back a groan and banished the thought as he continued filtering his pesky hormones to keep himself under control.

The Doctor lay with Rose for hours, holding her even long after she had fallen asleep. Her human warmth was far too enticing, and he selfishly wanted to bask in this moment for as long as possible, soaking in the sensation of the rise and fall of her back against his chest as she breathed, and the sound of her softly snoring, and the way her hair fluttered in front of her mouth. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and his throat swelled shut from overwhelming fondness and affection that he dare not call love.

Rose was nearly half way through her sleep cycle, and the Doctor was getting drowsy too. It was exhausting to continuously monitor his testosterone and dopamine and oxytocin levels, and before he realized it, he had nuzzled his nose into Rose’s hair and allowed his eyes to slip shut. He breathed in her scent, jasmine and lavender, with just a hint of the musky smell left over by the alkaline rain. The Doctor hummed contentedly, and within minutes he was asleep as well.

oOoOo

Rose awoke feeling impossibly warm, but extremely comfortable and content. She groaned groggily as she shifted around in her bed, searching for her phone to check the time, but she instead backed into a warm, solid body.

She froze as the memories of yesterday filtered through her sleep-addled brain. Her heart clenched uncomfortably as she remembered the Doctor’s discomfort as he was forced to pretend to be her husband, and how it was only exacerbated when her bloody human body couldn’t warm itself, so he dutifully took over the charge. Rose wished a black hole would open up in the mattress to swallow her whole.

_Bloody brilliant_ , she grumbled, cringing in embarrassment as the memories of the night before continued to play out. _There was no denying how utterly attracted she was to him, and how utterly uncomfortable it made him_.

Rose cursed softly under her breath, and she tried to wriggle out of the arm slung across her hip.

Wait.

Rose chanced a glance behind her, and her heart stuttered at the sight. The Doctor was sleeping peacefully behind her and had his arm wrapped tightly around her middle. She tried not to let her heart soar with hope as she firmly told herself it only made sense that he’d be as tactile when he was asleep as he was when he was awake.

As Rose shifted, the fingers tightened around her. She swallowed a squeak when she realized her shirt had ridden up as she slept and the Doctor’s palm was flush against her bare stomach. Rose’s cheeks flamed as she tried to ignore the throbbing heat settling in her belly as his pinkie finger brushed across the top of her knickers.

Rose carefully peeled the blankets away from her chin and flung them near the foot of the bed, sighing in relief as the cool air hit her overheated skin. She then carefully tried to wriggle out of his embrace, but he grunted in dissatisfaction and tightened his hold on her. He shifted nearer, burying his face in her neck as he breathed her in deeply. Rose shivered as he sighed softly and pressed the rest of his body closer.

Her body flushed in desire when she felt the strong planes of his chest rising and falling against her back, sloping into the warmth of his torso, and molding into the legs that were tucked behind hers. Rose held herself impossibly still when she felt his hips slot up against her bum, and _bloody fucking hell, the Doctor had a boner!_

If that hadn’t shocked her enough, the gentle rocking motions of his hips certainly did. The Doctor let out a shuddering sigh of pleasure as Rose felt his hard length rubbing against her arse. She bit her lit to muffle a moan as her core throbbed wetly. She could feel every long inch of him through the two layers of their pants that were separating them. The Doctor’s fingers clutched at her hip as he continued humping her bum, and Rose needed to stop this before she flipped him over and fucked him soundly.

“Doctor?” she whispered, nudging her elbow against his ribs.

“Rose,” he moaned breathlessly, arching up hard against her, and Rose knew that noise alone would fuel her fantasies for the next several lifetimes.

“Doctor!” she said loudly, hitting him harder with her elbow. “Doctor, wake up!”

“Hmm?” he asked groggily, his voice thick with sleep.

His erection was still wedged against her, but he’d stopped humping her, thankfully, and Rose turned her head to look at him. Her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were glazed and his hair was a mess and he had a happy little smile on his face. He was beautiful.

“Morning,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Rose shivered and squeezed her eyes shut as she bit her lip to keep from moaning. A noise squeaked out as he rutted his erection against her bum again and hummed contentedly. But then he tensed, and sprang away from her as though he’d been burned.

“Sorry!” he squeaked. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean… I’d never… You aren’t… Oh, _bollocks_!”

Rose sighed heavily as she inhaled deeply to regain her composure. _He was just like any other bloke,_ she reminded herself firmly. _Mickey and Jimmy always woke up hard. Nothing new or alien about it_.

When she finally didn’t feel like popping her eyeballs out with her thumbs in humiliation, she rolled over.

He was lying on his back, with their sheets in a heap near his knees, and Rose resolutely ignored the impressive tenting in his pants. His hands were scrubbing at his face and pulling at his hair. His cheeks were red and his jaw was clenched. He looked absolutely mortified and uncomfortable, and Rose swallowed the teasing comment she’d been about to make.

“It’s okay,” she said instead, wanting to ease his discomfort if she could. “Really. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” he mumbled, his words muffled by his hands. “I should have more control than this. I can usually filter out hormones to prevent anything like this from ever happening. But I must’ve fallen asleep. I’m so sorry.”

“Doctor, it’s fine,” she said as he continued to ramble out apologies. “You can’t help that you fell asleep. And I know you don’t do that sort of thing and don’t want that with me and that’s all right.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he continued, his hands still covering his face. “I’ve been trying not to force myself onto you because I know you don’t want it, but I’m so sorry, I honestly didn’t mean it, of course I didn’t!”

Rose sucked in a breath. What the bloody hell did he mean _she didn’t want it_? Wasn’t she so bloody obvious that she was arse over bloody teakettle for him?

The Doctor suddenly stiffened and threw his arms off his face as he leveled her with a confused look.

“What’d’you mean I don’t want to do that stuff with you?” he asked at the same time she asked, “What do you mean I don’t want this with you?”

The blinked at each other for a moment before a giggle bubbled up Rose’s chest, and before long, they were both laughing raucously at each other and at their situation.

“Rose, I do believe we’ve both been under a misimpression,” he said finally, still smiling softly. “Well, at least you have. Dunno what exactly you want, but I know what I want, and if that’s not what you want, that is completely okay, because I want you to be happy, and even if that means not having what I want…”

Rose listened with increasing amusement as the Doctor talked himself breathless. Her heart soared in hope and anticipation. If he actually meant what she thought he meant…

She carefully rolled towards him and pressed her lips lightly to his, firstly to stop his rambling because she was sick of hearing the word _want_ , and secondly to test the waters of his reaction. Her first goal was accomplished, and the words stopped flowing from his mouth, and she was waiting anxiously to see what happened next.

Rose’s pulse thundered in her ears as she waited for him to make a move, but his lips remained still and stiff beneath hers. She tried to smother her embarrassment and was about to pull away when his lips finally moved.

His neck arched towards her to deepen the kiss. It was still a relatively chaste kiss, no tongue or anything, but the sweet press of his lips against hers still felt more amazing than anything Rose had felt in a very long while. She reluctantly broke the kiss, and smiled at the dazed look on his face.

“Was that all right?” she asked nervously, running her fingers through her hair. She winced as her fingers ripped through a few tangles, and her hair felt dry and brittle, no doubt from that bloody basic rainstorm.

“Of course,” he squeaked, sitting up and propping himself against the pillows. “But I’m confused…I thought you didn’t want this with me.”

Rose gawped at him.

“Because you didn’t want this with me!” she cried incredulously.

His brow furrowed in confusion.

“What?” he asked, his nose wrinkling. “Yes I do! Wanted it for ages! But didn’t think you wanted it, so I forced myself to just be your mate! Failed a few times, obviously. Can’t seem to stop touching you.”

“I just thought this body liked touching things,” Rose admitted, her head spinning by this latest revelation.

“I do, but honestly Rose, who else am I cuddling with on the sofa every evening?”

Rose’s cheeks flamed at the implication, and a happy warmth settled in her chest.

“I thought you didn’t want me,” she said shyly. “So I tried to keep my distance and just be _your_ mate.”

The Doctor gaped at her wordlessly for a few minutes, before a slow, shy smile curled up the corners of his mouth.

“We’re ridiculous,” he finally chuckled, leaning closer to Rose.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she couldn’t help but stare at his lips, needing to know what he tasted like and felt like and sounded like.

“Yes we are,” she whispered, leaning closer to him, too, until the tip of her nose nudged the tip of his.

“Rose,” he breathed, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Can I—?”

“Please do.”

His lips tentatively pressed against hers, but Rose wasn’t in the mood for tentative. She buried her hands into his hair and pulled. The Doctor gasped, and Rose took the opportunity to sweep her tongue into his mouth, delighting in the range of noises she could coax from him when she flicked her tongue against the roof of his mouth or slid her tongue alongside his.

Her neck began to cramp, and she unthinkingly lifted herself up to straddle his thighs, all while never releasing his lips.

His hands roamed restlessly across her body until they dipped under the hem of her shirt to explore the skin of her back. His fingernails bit into her skin as she brushed against his renewed erection. Hot prickles of pleasure and arousal rippled down her spine before settling deep in her belly until Rose couldn’t help but rut herself against him.

He pried his lips way from hers with a whimper, and dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

“Rose,” he gasped, his fingers tightening around her hips. “Rose, please. Wait. Stop. Slow down.”

His words finally broke through her haze of arousal, and she stilled the motions of her hips.

“What? What is it? What’s wrong?” she asked.

The Doctor breathed deeply against her shoulder, his fingers still biting into the skin of her hips. Rose could feel his heart pounding against her chest, and she lifted her weight off of his erection.

“Too much?” she asked softly, running her fingers through the short hairs on the back of his neck.

“Just a bit,” he admitted, finally lifting his head to look at her. His hair was sticking in every direction and his lips were swollen, red, and glistening. A spark of pride shot through Rose as she realized she’d done this to him. “Sorry, I just…”

“No need to apologize,” she said earnestly, lifting herself completely off of his lap.

“Wait, Rose,” he said, snagging her wrist. “This doesn’t mean I… I still want… Can we just…”

Frustration pinched his features, and Rose leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“We can go as slowly as you need to,” she assured, knowing from his thankful exhale that was what he’d been trying to say. “But Doctor, I need to make sure this is what you actually want. Because I can’t go back from this. We can stay just mates, and pretend this never happened, but if you do choose to go forward with me, and be a proper couple in a proper relationship…”

“Yes,” he whispered, reaching for her hand to twine their fingers together. “Yes, I want this with you. I want everything with you.”

Relief swelled up through Rose and she smiled brightly at him.

“Me too,” she assured.

The Doctor leaned over and snagged Rose in for an enthusiastic snog. He broke the kiss far too soon for Rose’s liking, but she understood his need for them to go slowly. Just that morning, Rose had been convinced that the Doctor would never want to be anything more than her mate, and now she had been a few minutes and a few millimeters of cloth away from shagging him. The shift in their relationship was dizzying, and Rose feared it was all an elaborate dream her unconscious mind had concocted.

“Right, then, Rose Tyler!” he said brightly, rolling off the bed, and Rose pointedly ignored how he carefully readjusted himself in his pants. “It appears the rains have stopped. Best be off. Where to next? Earth or other? Past or future? Entire universe, Rose Tyler, where do you want to go?”

Rose rolled out of bed, smirking to herself when she noticed him staring at her again. She walked over to the pile of clothes she’d discarded the night before, adding a little sway to her hips as she shimmied into her jeans.

“Hmm, haven’t yet managed to take us to a concert, yet,” Rose mused as she bent to pick up her vest and jumper. She looked at the garments for a moment before she rolled them into a ball and shoved them into a pocket in the Doctor’s coat, opting to keep his Oxford for a little while longer. She chanced a glance at him and noticed with delight that he was gaping at her with his mouth hanging open. “So, what do you think, Doctor? Can you pilot us to a concert? The Beatles, maybe? Ooh! Or Elvis!”

“Sure thing!” he said loudly, quickly jumping into his own trousers and shrugging on his suit jacket. “Of course! Brilliant! A concert it is!”

Rose giggled at him, finding him adorably sexy when he was flustered. She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, thrilled to be able to openly do than whenever she wanted to. His mouth clicked shut as the skin beneath her lips warmed, and he turned his head to catch her lips in his.

“Right,” he squeaked as they pulled back, blinking rapidly to try and clear the dazed look in his eyes. “Let’s go, Rose Tyler! Off to the TARDIS! The King awaits!”


End file.
